Dark Lifeforme
by shadow mew2
Summary: A new being has appeared and is surprisingly making Slender man a little nervous. But who is he? This particular being is controlling and manipulating every creepy pasta ever in existence, but why? What does he want? And how is he doing what he's doing? Well, you'll just have to read on.
1. The End of the Opera Ghost

Paris, France: 1879

"Christine. Christine!" She ran through the dark halls until she found the boat. The French police were close behind. As the girl glided through the water, she thought about what was happening. The phantom, the now destroyed opera house, and that tall figure that she meet before any of this happened. She started to remember his appearance. No face, no eyes, and a suit. The man was kind, yet evil. He was a good friend, yet she knew the man was very different. And the same day they meet, he left forever. The girl was only seven at the time. The man said he would return in a time of mass destruction.

Now she's just running, waiting for him. She made it to the chamber. It was absolutely stunning. All the candles that rose from the water, the large array of mirrors, everything. She was mystified by all of this. The French police began to slowly flood in. The girl stepped out of the boat and onto the shore where she began to look around. She walked towards a chair, and she saw it. The mask, the mask that struck fear into anyone that saw it. The opera ghost was gone, gone forever. She looked up to see a shattered mirror. A tall, thin man was standing there watching. The man whispered, "I told you I'd be back," "You always were there," the girl responded, and she was never seen again.

Why am I telling you all this? I'm telling you this because of shadows. The tall man drove another ghost to insanity up to the point of mass murder. Who was this tall man? Back then, nothing. Now, things have changed. Many shadows have entered reality. These "creepy pastas" are everywhere. Question is, who are they exactly? All in due time my friends. Though your probably wondering who I am. Just another shadow. Someone who doesn't exist.

Brazoria County, Texas: 2013

Tom James was an interesting person who had multiple videogame obsessions. He was about 13 at this time, dark brown hair, blue eyes, freckles here and there, and was currently wearing a Halo 4 T-shirt. The one game series that he never played was the Legend of Zelda series. He was never really interested in it. Though all that is about to change. He decided to go to the renaissance festival for once. I don't know why exactly. Maybe he wanted to try something different? Who knows. Anyways, he walked for a little while until he came across a Legend of Zelda both. Master Sword, Hylian Shield, armor, the works. At the front stood a guy about Tom's age, in a Link costume. Tom decided to take a look. "So… what's up?" Tom said. The guy turned and gave him a creepy smile. "Fantastic," The smile made Tom uncomfortable, but the creepy smile soon disappeared. "So…what do you need," the guy said with a normal grin. "Actually, I'm here for some info about this Legend of Zelda series," Tom responded. The vender laughed. "And why would you come to a renaissance festival for that?" the clerk asked trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Well… I heard about you and how much you've done involving the series. So I thought…well… what the heck." Tom gave an awkward smile expecting to be laughed at again. "Ok?" the clerk said a little confused. "If you really want to know, just head to my house up in Brazoria. Here's the address," He pulled out the piece of paper and wrote something down. The clerk handed the paper to Tom. "Thanks," Tom responded. He began to walk away. But before he went very far, he turned around and asked, "Hay, what's your name anyways?" The guy turned and said, "It's Ben," Tom nodded and walked away.

Does that name sound familiar? Well, this is just the beginning. Now, I have to go for now. I need to catch up with an old friend.

Signed, Me.


	2. The Shadows

PSCA base, Washington D.C.:2014

"Have any of you tracked it yet!" John was ticked. "N..nn..n…nnno sir." James was scared. "Well find it. We've worked far too long and might actually have a lead this time!" The organization was tense. "Sir," Thomas got up and looked towards his boss. "How are you so sure we have an actual lead this time." John pulled out a piece of paper. "This is what we found the last time we went after him. It was written last year and tells us that it may be in North Carolina." "But, sir, that's absurd. It was written last year. Are you sure it's even valid?" Thomas said. "Are you questioning my authority?" There was a pause. "No sir." Thomas sat back down. "Good." Everyone continued. "WHERE ARE YOU 572!"

Paris, France: 2014, October ?, 11:42 p.m.

The museum has been closed for about 3 hours now. I now walk down the constant hall way that leads me to the enter dimensional door. I instructed him to meet me at that museum at this exact time. Or, should I say, gave him a very strong urge to go to that museum at this particular moment. I opened the door and steeped in. He stood there. Wait, is he looking at the exhibits. I always have pieced him together, though I never knew he could act so…human. "Well, hello," I said to him. He turned and took a good look at his blank face. No face at all to be more specific. I really couldn't tell what he was thinking looking at me.

"How can you possibly be here!?" Slender man said. "Were you expecting someone else?" I said. He resumed to looking at a glass chess set. "Why am I here? I know you just didn't cause me to appear to brows around," he said. "Just follow me," I stated. We walked through the long, dark art gallery. We finally reached the exhibit I was searching for. "You remember Erik, don't you?" I said. He turned his head towards me. I flicked a switch and the lights in the case turned on. It was half of a mask with the mouth piece missing. "Behold, the only remains of the Phantom of the Opera," He looked at me. I know he was confused about all this. "You know why I'm showing you all this." I stated. I already knew his answer. I already wrote this conversation. I even wrote that the museum would add a specific light switch that would only turn on that case and it would be right next to it. Confusing, right?

"No idea," Slender man said. I checked my watch. "This is the first time that you ever appear in history. You befriended him as a boy, and drove him insane as an adult. This is one of the reasons you are such a legend. However no one else knows about this little fact other than you and me. You have appeared in many points in history that people have overlooked. You were a shadow, traveling without being noticed. Now look at you," I said. I checked my watch again. "You are one of the most feared creatures in the world. Children begin to burst into tears at the very mention of your name. And yet you are so easily controlled," Checked my watch yet another time. Come on. Only 2 more minutes. "What do you mean?" he asked. I chuckled and said "All your species…" "What do you mean my species," Slender interrupted. "I mean all the other creepy pastas. They are all horrifying beings who strike fear into the heart of many. But just like you they started out as nothing. Now they can appear in any and every dimension they chose," I started. "That still doesn't answer my question," Slender man said a little annoyed. I grinned. "Everything that I write about you and every other creepy pasta actually happens. And it's not just me with this power. Everything that a human writes about a creepy pasta including a date and time will happen at that moment. If a date and time is not included, then it will happen at a random moment," I checked my watch and smiled. "Why do you keep checking your watch?" Now! "Sorry but I need to go. You may join me if you wish," I walked to the door. I grabbed my notebook as I got to my desk and opened it. Right on time.

Brazoria County, Texas: , 11:49

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tom asked Ben. Some kid made a bet with Ben to jump in the creek and stay in there for 5 minutes. "Tom, I'll be fine. Just let me do this," Ben responded. He took off the link shirt and hat and walked up to the creek. Before he jumped in, he gave Tom a thumbs up. He plunged in and now the waiting begins. 1 minute, 2 ,3. Time felt like it was going in slow motion.

It's been 7 minutes. Ben hasn't come out. Everyone at school, everyone in the park, and every person in town was watching. "Oh my gosh!" Tom said. "Ben drowned!" Suddenly Ben rose from the water gasping for breath. Every one gasped, sighed, or cheered. Ben climbed out of the water coughing. "Oh my gosh, your alive!" Tom said. "Yah, you really need to stop worrying so much about me. It's a little weird," Ben said. "Come on," Tom said. "Wouldn't you be angry or even depressed if you lost a friend?" Ben didn't answer. He just stood with a blank look. "Are you serious? You really wouldn't care," Tom said. Ben just changed the subject quickly. "Soooo… I got Majoras Mask on E-bay," Ben said.

"How long are you going to ignore that question?" Tom said a little frustrated. Ben looked down. "I don't like to talk about stuff like that," Ben finally said. Tom hadn't thought about that. "Let's just forget about it," Tom finished. Tom and Ben just walked away from the park ready to head over to play yet another Zelda game.

Tom had become quite a fan of the series. He played pretty much every game. His favorite so far was Twilight Princes. But that was just his opinion. Though now everything is about to change. And soon, I will reveal myself to the world. Prepare yourselves. The shadows will rise.


End file.
